The Taste of Peaches
by AkiraDawn
Summary: Who would have thought the sweet taste of peaches in winter time would lead to this? Their wedding was still over a year away but tonight would be a night they would never forget; a night like this may even make the chill of winter dissipate. LxZ Rated M!
1. Letting Go

The Taste of Peaches

I own nothing related to the Legend of Zelda.

Rated M for later chapters! You have been warned.

It was the middle of November and it could be felt in every corner of the palace of Hyrule. Fires were constantly roaring from the numerous fireplaces and the heaviest blankets had been put on the bed. In fact, the first snow of winter had already blanketed the land. Though it was a light snow, it had come as a surprise to everyone. Princess Zelda was in her room rebuilding her own fire in her fireplace. She also had clothes laid out all over her dresser. It appeared that she was sorting through her clothes and preparing to get of certain garments she no longer wanted.

"Zelda." A voice called to her. Zelda turned around from her dresser to see who voice behind her was. "Your dinner is ready." The voice said.

"Impa, you didn't have to do that. I could have just warmed something up on the stove. You shouldn't fuss over me like that anymore. I'm not a child." Zelda said to her walking over to the doorway where Impa stood. Impa smiled as they walked down the hallway.

"I know, I know. You've scolded me many times. Of course you've scolded me even more in the last few months. I'm sorry Zelda it's just that you know how much trouble I'm having with this." Impa said.

"Impa how many times must we…" Impa cut her off.

"Oh Zelda, you know I couldn't be happier for you and Link and you know how excited and zealous your father is about everything…" Impa drifted in thought a little. "It's still just so hard for me to accept the fact in the blink of an eye you've gone from an infant in my arms to a nearly married woman!" Impa said. The news that Hyrule would finally marry off it's only Princess came eight months prior when King Daltus pulled Link aside on a three day journey with him. In the return of the journey the King granted his blessing for Link to marry Zelda. Link had been waiting for that day to come perhaps even more than Zelda. Daltus had decided that no other man in Hyrule would be worthy of his daughter. Thus, it was settled. King Daltus would have a son-in-law and his daughter would be in legal rights to the throne upon the passing of Daltus.

When Zelda told Impa, Impa was both heart-broken and overjoyed and she hadn't dealt well with the fact that Zelda wasn't a little girl anymore. She couldn't understand that Zelda could take care of herself, she didn't need Impa to hurry after her. And above all, Impa didn't even allow herself to think about the fact that Link could take care or her! How would he know what Zelda needed!? Impa had been with Zelda for 21 years, Link had only been with her 2 years! Impa battled frustration every day. She knew she had to let Zelda go…but it was so hard for her. In fact, when Zelda's wedding gown had arrived a few months prior and Zelda went for her first fitting, Impa cried the entire way home.

"Have you packed yet? You're leaving for your mountain vacation tomorrow." Zelda questioned Impa as they made their way toward the dining room.

"Dear, it's November! Why are you wearing that short robe!? It's too short in fact and you're barefoot! I should get you a blanket you'll chill. And look! That robe is open nearly to your chest!" Impa said panicking.

"Impa! Stop! Please! Now come on, let's go eat together and discuss your trip." Zelda said as calmly as possible getting frustrated with Impa. Zelda had her hands on Impa's shoulders. Impa looked down at Zelda's hand only to be reminded of Zelda's commitment to someone else. It was a beautiful engagement ring, a fine cut blue zora diamond given to Link by none other the Zora King himself. After all the Hylian kingdom had done for the zora people in the past; it was an ideal gift to Zelda. It had been forged at the hands of a master goron craftsman and supposedly the final product blessed with the pure waters of Lake Hylia. "Please Impa, relax. You and my father are going on a lovely trip tomorrow. Let's discuss it over dinner together." Zelda hugged her. Impa sighed.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. You're right. Let's go have dinner and talk about the trip. I also want you to taste a peach wine that I bought from a merchant recently. I thought it might be nice to serve at the wedding. Zelda laughed.

"Impa, the wedding is 16 months away and your priority is wine?" Zelda asked her. Zelda secretly couldn't wait for her father and Impa to leave on their mountain vacation tomorrow. It wasn't really a vacation; it was a trip regarding business matters but would be a nice trip due to its location and the fact they would be gone for 2 days. Zelda was anxious because she had told Link of the plans of Impa and her father. This meant Link would be able to spend the entire day with Zelda without interruption. She knew he would be looking forward to this as well.

Speaking of Link, he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling seemingly counting the minutes until the next day when he would see Zelda. It wasn't like he got to see her every day even though he was at the palace nearly every day. In fact, it was a luxury when Link got to be with her for more than a couple of hours. It was no one's fault, Zelda was constantly busy handling affairs of Hyrule and ever since Link had fallen in good favor with the King; he had become the principal trainer of the royal archers as well as the head of the royal stables breeding program. He would match up the best possible stallion and mare in order to diversify the gene pool. It was an ideal job for the situation, Zelda would often fix him lunch when she couldn't see him and leave it sitting somewhere where she knew he would find it. Other times, they would actually arrange to have lunch together and sometimes Zelda would finish her daily business early and those were the best of all because she would stay with Link at the stables in the afternoon when all he did was let the horses graze. Even in the approaching cold months, Zelda knew she would continue this routine whenever fate allowed so. Link's position at the palace was held in high esteem, however once he was married to the Princess he would have sole authority over both the matters of the stables and the preparation of elite archers. Link's seemingly drifting thought was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Illia!" he said in shock. Zelda wasn't the only one who had a problem on her hands. Ever since Link had told Illia he was getting married she had been broken hearted. In fact, she was so angry that she had hardly spoken to Link since she learned of his engagement. The truth was that Illia was insanely jealous and angry over the fact that it just had to be 'that stupid spoiled brat' in her words and not her. She would say very hurtful things when the truth was Illia had never even met Zelda. Illia had no right to say things about Zelda that wasn't true despite her jealousy.

"You're not at the palace today doing your important job that you have?" she said sarcastically.

"Come in, please come in. It's cold." Link encouraged her.

"No, I'm just here to tell you that I've decided…that I'll come to your stupid….that I'll come to your wedding." Illia corrected herself sighing out loud. Link was so happy to hear this. He and Zelda had been working on a guest list for some time and Illia blatantly told Link that she refused to come to the ceremony. It hurt Link and it hurt Zelda because she knew how important it was that Illia come to the wedding. It surprised Link that the 20-year-old Illia acted so childish about this. Link was smiling all over.

"Illia I'm so happy that you've…" Illia cut him off.

"I have to go just tell me what gift you want to….I mean tell me what gift SHE wants to receive that she couldn't possibly already have." Illia said turning around to leave. Link's fleeting moment of happiness that Illia was coming to the wedding was just destroyed. He felt his heart sink. But he also realized that he had to stand up to Illila even though he wasn't at all the type for verbal confrontation especially with a female.

"You have to stop this. You have been acting so petty and so bitter and you've been saying awful things and frankly Illia I'm not putting up with it anymore." Link told her. It set Illia off like nothing else. She did as Link had suggested earlier and stepped inside his home and slammed the door. She was both livid and sad.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair, Link. She could have had anyone…anyone in the world…but it just had to be you didn't it!? Didn't it? She just had to reach out her filthy hands and touch you didn't she?" Illia said.

"Illia, I love her! I love her more than I've loved anyone in my life. And what you don't understand is…I never had a chance to marry Zelda until her father said so. And when that day came I was the happiest man alive. And further, when I told you I thought you'd be happy for me too. But now I see that you're just going to try your best to destroy the best thing that has ever happened to me. No one said anything for a moment.

"This isn't easy for me. And I want you to know that I hate her. I don't care if I don't know her, I hate her." Illia said not really backing down from her stance.

"You hurt me so much when you say those things. If I meant anything to you like you say, you would celebrate with me. Illia, you're going to force me to shut you out of me life if you can't be a little more accepting." Link told her. Illia didn't say anything. Deep down she knew she was wrong, but she would never admit it.

So it was obvious, Impa and Illia were having trouble letting go of the ones they loved and they were expressing it in very different ways. But the wedding didn't really matter right now. Link would be with Zelda the next day, they would be together and no one else would really matter.


	2. Link's Arrival

"Do you have your bags?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, why is your hair different? It's wavy, it's not straight." Impa said worried.

"I just washed it, and I let it air dry." Zelda reassured her. Impa sighed.

"Are you going to be okay here all alone?" Impa asked.

"I'll be fine Impa. Now go, have a wonderful time." Zelda hugged her. Impa reluctantly left the princess behind. Once Zelda had finally gotten Impa out of the palace and off to the mountains, she immediately built up the fire in the den that attached to the kitchen. Zelda was going to cook for Link today and she wanted it near ready upon his arrival. She was so excited she could hardly stand it. There she was sitting in the kitchen reviewing her recipes with her beautiful pale blue robe that hung at her knees. Impa was partially right, it was a wonder that Zelda wasn't cold due to the fact that it was light satin. The beautiful v coming down from her neck could be traced nearly to the center of her bra. She could wear a beautiful robe like this with modesty since her chest was carefully tucked away between the layers. She didn't have to fix her hair perfectly or wear her best dress for Link. She looked so naturally beautiful this afternoon that it would take any man's breath away. Zelda looked out the kitchen window before she began her cooking. It had begun to snow. She knew Link would have a cold trip ahead of him and she hated that for him. However it would make a warm dinner all the more inviting. Zelda opened the refrigerator in the kitchen. There was the bottle of peach wine Impa had made her taste the night before. Zelda admitted that it was very good. It would be perfect to serve at the wedding that was if Link liked it. If he didn't like it there was no reason to even think about serving it. It was sweet like a desert wine, with a bit of a crisp edge like a white wine. Zelda didn't even realize it was possible to make peach wine. It was time for her to get to work. Zelda loved working in the kitchen and she was good at it. However, she didn't get many opportunities to cook or help cook. It was already done each day or she was simply refused the chance to help because as the assistant chef would always tell her: 'the princess had no business in the kitchen'. The chef however, would often let her help whenever he could sneak her into the kitchen.

Once Zelda got to a stopping point in her dinner she left the kitchen to go check on the fire in the den. It was burning down and she was going to have to rebuild it but there was one problem, she was out of wood. This would mean bundling up and heading outside to the woodshed. Zelda checked her meal before leaving it unattended. She was going to have to make a couple of trips to the woodshed. She went back down the hall to her room where she put her long heavy fleece robe over her much thinner satin one. She had a pair of gloves, her boots and a scarf near the door. Now that she was wrapped up, she headed for the door. Once outside she shivered in the flying snow, unprepared for the cold air. Zelda wrapped the scarf tighter around her and headed for the wood shed. Zelda started piling wood up in the large metal basket-like carrier that was used for getting the wood inside. While Zelda was outside she was completely unaware that Link had arrived and he was standing at one of the side doors of the palace that was closest to the study. Zelda was outside for several minutes. Finally, Link had gone inside to get out of the cold.

"Zelda?" He called to no one. Link took his long, heavy coat off at the door and let it drop to the floor. He left his boots and gloves there as well. He was wet from the snow hitting him outside. "Zelda?" he called to her again. Looking for her, he made his way toward the kitchen where he could smell something cooking. "Zelda!?" he called for her louder this time. Still no Zelda. Link had wandered into the den only to notice the fire burning low. "I should rebuild that." He said to himself. Just then he heard a door close. "Zelda!?" he asked.

"Link? When did you get here?" Zelda asked hurrying inside and making her way down the hallway that lead toward the den. The door that Zelda had gone out was halfway between the den and her bedroom. The door that Link had come in was on the opposite side attached to the side of the study; but both doors essentially lead to neighboring hallways that went to the den.

"I hope you don't mind that I just came inside. I….here, here let me take that. Does it go here? I'll unload it for you." Link told her taking the large metal basket from her.

"Thanks, I have to check on my soup." Zelda said dropping the heavy wood before Link. Zelda went into the kitchen to stir the soup on the stove as well as poke her head in the oven to check on her meat. Link took the chopped wood and stacked some of it near the fireplace and built the fire up in the fireplace where it had reduced itself to charcoals. Zelda returned to the den still wrapped up in layers. "I'll be back in a minute. I have to go get more wood." Zelda told him.

"No, I'll go get it. How much do you need? There's no reason for you to get it." Link told her.

"Probably two or three more loads that size. That is to prevent making more trips when it gets colder after dark." Zelda said.

"Okay, I won't be long." Link took the basket and headed toward the door where he had left his coat and his boots. It would take Link less time than Zelda to bring the wood in simply because he could carry more than she could. It would only take Link two trips to get enough wood that was needed for the night. Zelda shed her heavy robe, her, scarf, her gloves and her boots and went back into the kitchen to stand in front of the warm stove until Link got the fire rebuilt. It was also time for her to pull the meat out of the oven. Zelda had prepared a beautiful turkey breast and a broth based soup as well. She baked potatoes and carrots and finished everything with a raspberry cheesecake. It was her favorite and she knew Link liked it. Of course, cheesecake was a rarity, not because milk was hard to come by but because Zelda didn't make it often. The chef always insisted using that much cream cheese at one time was wasteful, but Zelda didn't think so. She pulled the plates and bowls down from the cabinet above her. She could hear Link coming through the doorway with the wood. She continued working in the kitchen since she knew he had another load of wood to get. She wouldn't put anything in the bowls yet.

"Zelda, where do you want the next load of wood?" Link asked her from the den as he got the fire started once more.

"Just leave it in the hallway on your way in. I don't know which room will need it yet." Zelda told him.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Link told her. Zelda was now searching for the wine goblets like the ones she and Impa had drank out of the day before. At the same time she also wondered why Impa didn't put that bottle back in the wine cooler…instead she had left it in the refrigerator. Oh well, it didn't really matter. She finally found them on the very top shelf. Zelda got Link's soup bowl ready first and took it into the den to put it on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. She placed a now half full wine goblet beside it. She brought her bowl in next and placed it beside his. Zelda had all the other food remaining on warm in the oven. She sat down on the couch knowing Link would most likely be back soon. As predicted, she heard the door open once more and Zelda could hear the wood hit the floor in the hall.

"Is that all or do you think we need another load?" Link asked from the hallway.

"No, that's fine. Come and eat." Zelda told him.

"You know, the temperature is dropping outside and the snow is starting to…" Link stopped talking after coming down the hall and entering the den. He had never, ever seen Zelda dressed in something so delicate and frankly he was a little speechless.

"Come sit down." Zelda said to him patting the couch beside her. Link stepped in front of the fireplace, around the coffee table and did as he was instructed without taking his eyes off of her. When he sat down beside her he reached out and pulled her face into his. His lips were cold, his fingers on Zelda's neck were cold as well but Zelda didn't really care. "You're cold." Zelda said smiling as she rested her forehead against his.

"This is really pretty." Link told Zelda touching the soft satin fabric on her arm.

"What my robe? Really? I wear this nearly every day." She said thinking nothing of it whatsoever.

"I like it." Link answered her. It was almost endearing to know how innocent both Link and Zelda were when they were together. They had never done anything but kissed each other but the real question was had either of them thought about going any further? Tonight would be a good night to ask that question if it came up. The sun would soon set outside, no one else was in the royal family's quarter of the palace, and Link was here for the night. So…who's idea was that?


	3. A Divinity

"Okay, before you taste anything I want you to try this peach wine. Impa had me taste it yesterday, She thought it might be a good wine to serve at the wedding." Zelda explained.

"Oh, alright. Yeah, that is something we haven't thought about yet." Zelda picked up her glass as Link picked up his. He tasted it. Zelda watched him the whole time her lips were placed on her glass. Link shook his head.

"That's really good. It's light, refreshing, sweet and you can really taste the peach. What do you think? I think we should serve this." Link said.

"Yeah, I think it would be a great wine to serve." Zelda said taking another sip of it.

"The soup is very good." Link told her.

"Oh, wait until you taste the turkey. I snuck a piece earlier and it is excellent." Zelda told him.

"You made a turkey!?" Link asked rather surprised.

"Well, not a whole turkey, just turkey breast. I'll go fill your plate." Zelda got up and did just that. She soon returned with a full plate for both of them.

"Oh my god, that looks so good." Link reassured her.

" I think you'll like it." Zelda said.

"So, I can't believe Impa actually went on that trip with your father. She's been hovering over you like a fly for the past few months." Link said. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I know, I was surprised she actually went through with it. I mean, I'm glad she did. Impa needs to get away and do some things she wants to enjoy. It's so hard for her to stop worrying about me. Which, I guess I can understand that. God, she raised me." Zelda said.

"Sure, she has a right to be fanatical. You're her little girl after all. It's no wonder everything's been so hard on her. I found her outside in the rose garden crying last week. And I went up to her and asked her what was wrong and she said she couldn't find her hedge clippers." Link laughed. Zelda smiled knowing that this is something Impa would do. "So then I said, no Impa what's really wrong?" She just started wailing and she hugged me. I could barely understand her but she said I love you so much but I hate that you're taking my Zelda away from me. I tried to explain to her that I would never let anything happen to you and that you'd never want for anything in your life…but that only made her cry more." Link laughed again. "I actually feel really sorry for Impa. You're going to have to baby her big time." Zelda laughed.

"Yeah, I know. The other day we were changing the sheets on my bed and she just lost it. She kept talking about how moments were slipping away from her and how our time together had been too short. Then, I had to remind her that I wasn't dying just getting married and that she would still see me just as much. Impa's a handful lately, but it's okay." Zelda paused. "Has um…has Illia given you an answer yet? Zelda asked. She could see Link's face sink. Zelda had a look of concern over her face and she put her plate aside and took Link's hand in hers. She could feel him squeeze her.

"You know…this is…this is the most horrible thing to say about a woman and I shouldn't say it. But I've been thinking it which is kind of the same. And it's not right of me, it's rude of me and I swear I will never say this about a woman ever again…but Illia's being a bitch." Zelda's eyes grew wide because as long as she had known Link he had not once said such an awful thing about someone. Therefore, for him to say something like this…it was most definitely true. For Link to say this, the situation couldn't be good. "Like today, she came over and told me that she would come to my "stupid wedding". She's saying these horrible things about you and she's so, so jealous. At first when she refused to be in the wedding I thought it was just a phase with her and she would get over it and be excited about being a bridesmaid. But then when she told me she wouldn't be in my wedding if I was marrying a "stupid spoiled brat" and she would rather hang herself than "play dress up for a day" I thought that she would at least come to the wedding as a guest. And as you know she didn't give me an answer until today.

"I hate that so much. I wish I could do something to change her mind." Zelda said picking up her plate again.

"No, no Zelda this is Illia's fault. If it weren't you it would be anyone else that wasn't her. You know what I mean? I think somewhere in the back of her mind Illia thought that I would fall in love with her and marry her. Since things didn't work out that way she's determined to be scorned for the rest of her life. Frankly, I'm about to shut her out completely. Every time I give her some good news like, Zelda picked out her gown or Epona's going to lead the grand march through town or anything she isn't happy at all. She just finds a way to destroy the fact that I am excited about those things." Link explained.

"Well, let's still plan for a place setting for her at the reception and save her a spot on your side for the ceremony since she did say she would come." Zelda said.

"Okay, but if…if things get worse…" Link paused.

"We'll give her spot to someone else." Zelda said. Link shook his head in agreement.

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan. And by the way, this really is delicious. You cooked too much today. You really didn't have to go to so much work."

"It really wasn't that much trouble. I enjoyed it." Zelda answered.

"Here, you want some more wine?" Link asked her.

"Sure, when Impa comes back I'll tell her to order this for the reception. She's the one who will know about how many bottles." Zelda explained.

"We also need to set a menu so that when the invitations go out the guests can check mark what they want." Link told her.

"Oh, you're right. We definitely need to do that. You know tomorrow afternoon we get to pick the cake." Zelda said. Link's eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious? We get to taste cake tomorrow!?"

"The baker will be here tomorrow afternoon. He said he has seven different combinations for us to choose from. He'll do a small trial cake first to make sure we like it. Then of course deliver the real thing to the banquet hall during the ceremony." Zelda explained.

"Good, good it sounds like everything is planned really well. Okay, so show me the color on the bridesmaid dresses." Link asked of her.

"What!? You think I'm just going to show it to you like that." Zelda said smiling as she took another drink of wine.

"Nooooo! Oooooh no Zelda! You promised! You promised you'd show me the color tonight." Link said taunting her.

"Since when did I promise that I would show you?" Zelda said laughing.

"Since three days ago when you said 'I'll show you the color of the bridesmaid dresses….and since Malon won't show me."

"Oh she's good. I knew she would be such a fun bridesmaid." Zelda said.

"I've been bugging her all week to show me the color and she said she wouldn't that you would have to do it. So now you have to show me." Link said. Zelda sighed.

"Fine…hold on. But you only get to see the color!" Zelda said leaving the room. She returned quickly with a notebook full of papers. "Alright, it's one of these three colors…which one did I pick? Here, do you want some more turkey while I'm up?" Zelda asked taking his plate.

"Yeah, sure. If you don't mind." Link said. "You didn't pick this color because it's ugly, in fact you wrote 'ugly' on the back of the swatch. It's this one isn't it?" Link asked even though Zelda was in the kitchen. She soon returned to see which one he picked.

"Wow, you picked the right one." Link didn't say anything for a moment he seemed a little caught up. He was having as much fun planning this wedding as Zelda was.

"It's a beautiful color. It compliments the month of May very well." Link said. He reached up and took the fabric of Zelda's robe in his hands pulling her down to meet him in a kiss. This could have been dangerous, if he had moved his hand at all it would have been under her robe. As he kissed her, Link suddenly realized this and quickly let go of her. Once they had finished their dinner, Link took both their plates into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to come cut the cheesecake?" Zelda asked.

"No, you stay in there. I can do something for once this evening." Link said.

"Okay." Zelda answered and she laid down on the couch with her glass of wine. She felt…different. Her body was warm all over and she felt incredibly relaxed. It wasn't the wine…it couldn't be. Neither she of Link had drunk enough of it to have any effect yet, she noticed that they had nearly finished the bottle. When Link returned to Zelda he hadn't expected to see her lying on the couch twisting her hair around her finger and holding a wine goblet in the other hand. Her robe had crept up her thigh slightly. Link had never noticed her like this before because he had never SEEN her like this before. He found himself suddenly slightly nervous and he had no idea why. He hadn't been nervous around Zelda before but at this moment he could feel sweat on the back of his neck and weakness in his knees.


	4. In A Warm Place

"Here you go…" Link said a little nervously.

"Oh thanks, here's I'll move so…" Link cut Zelda off.

"No, no it's okay you look comfortable." Link reassured her. He scooted her plate of cheesecake across the coffee table until it was in front of her. Zelda traded her wine glass for layers of raspberry cheesecake.

"You really did go to way too much trouble today. This tastes amazing." Link said watching the fire dance in Zelda's brown eyes. She smiled.

"It was worth it. I'm glad that you like everything. Of course, I knew you would. Zelda's faced glowed as she took another bite of the cheesecake. Link could feel more sweat on his neck. He couldn't take his eyes off Zelda as she laid here on the couch beside him. And now, Link was terrified to get any closer to her but he wasn't sure why. What, he could kiss her but he couldn't sit any closer to her on this couch!? It didn't take either of them long to complete the final course of their dinner. Link leaned over to take her plate and take it back to the kitchen. As he picked it up he managed to drag his finger through raspberry sauce.

"Here, give my your hand." Zelda said noticing he was now covered in raspberry.

"Why? What are you going to do lick it off of me?" Link asked her jokingly.

"Yes." Was Zelda answer. Link didn't have time to respond, he didn't have a chance to speak. Instead Zelda took Link's hand in hers and put her mouth over his finger. He could feel her teeth at the base of his finger and her tongue did the rest of the work. At that moment Link was convinced that his heart stopped, his breathing had stopped and he probably wouldn't speak another word the rest of the night. Once Zelda pulled her mouth away Link could now feel his once steady hands tremble. He could feel the wetness of her saliva on him and he had that 'never wash this hand again' feeling over come him. Of course, she would be his wife sooner than later so that would be completely pointless.

"I'll save a spot for you on this couch when you come back." Zelda said. Link was still sitting beside her though motionless. "Link?" Zelda said again.

"Huh? Wha….oh….yeah…yes, yes. Okay…yeah." Was all he said as he finally managed to stand up.

"Wait…what can we do with these wine glasses? If Impa sees these…she's going to know I wasn't alone while she was gone." Zelda hadn't though this through at all though the solution was simple. It was a good thing Link had snapped to his senses.

"You drink wine sometimes in your bedroom right? Before you go to bed?" Zelda smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I do that sometimes." Zelda licked her lower lip.

"Okay, well either you take this empty bottle and one wine glass into your room and I'll wash the other one and put it away. Or, give me both wine glasses…I'll wash them both and take the bottle to your room. Zelda sat up and leaned on the back of the couch. Her robe had fallen completely off her right shoulder but her chest still remained completely hidden from view.

"That's good…I like that." Zelda said watching Link carefully.

"What sounds good? Which one?" Link asked trying to distract himself from the fact that he was now staring at Zelda's bare shoulder.

"Leave one glass out here and the bottle. Just wash the other one…wait…you don't mind do you?" Zelda asked. Link stepped forward toward her and put his free hand on her bare shoulder before kissing her. It was an extremely bold move and it made Zelda's skin ignite.

"I don't mind at all." He told her softly. Link watched her his entire way to the kitchen and Zelda did the same. Zelda turned herself around again on the couch. She was smiling all over but she wasn't sure why. Tonight she felt like so…alive. Zelda wasn't going to lie to herself. She was in a situation in which she hadn't been before. Link was going to be with her…this entire night. It was only now that Zelda realized that her mind was racing…with thoughts that she normally only pondered when she was alone in her bed with a glass of wine. Zelda suddenly felt very dirty. This wasn't the wine thinking for her…this was Zelda thinking for her. She rolled over on her side and stared at the soothing fire before her. Link had soon returned to the den only to find the woman he loved lying there on the couch before him. Link walked around to carefully lie down behind her…very carefully. It was quite awkward, Link lowered himself behind her as if touching her would contaminate him. The fact was he knew if he touched her he would have no idea where to put his hands. Every curve of her looked not only enticing but dangerous…his hormones were slowly taking over leaving his brain somewhere else. Link wasn't at all prepared for what Zelda would do next.

"Are you always this irresistible?" Zelda said rolling on her back and lifting a hand to Link's face. Now, her body was resting against his. And her robe was wadded up in the middle of her thighs. Why did her legs have to be so beautiful? Why did her eyes have to capture the fire's soft flame only to turn it into radiant hues? Why did Zelda have to be so perfect? But above all, why couldn't Link think of anything to say to her as she lie there gazing at him with her hand resting on his face.

"I can't believe I'm here with you right now." Link told her softly taking her hand in his. He pulled her hand down his cheek and sliding her fingers over his neck. He continued dragging her hand down his chest. Zelda found herself paralyzed. She wasn't sure which felt better; the soft burgundy cotton shirt Link was wearing or the lines of his body underneath it. Link now interlaced his fingers with hers and began pushing her arm backwards. As he pushed her arm above her head, Link was now hovering over Zelda until he allowed the weight of his chest rest on top of her. As if Zelda's heart wasn't pounding in her chest enough, Link kissed her making her breath shutter. Zelda managed to work her free hand around Link's back. He could feel her hand sliding up his back slowly until her fingers were hidden among sandy blond layers. His kiss was soft at first, but it grew in intensity; a combination of experience and inexperience. Link slid his hand down her arm, down the side of her ribs, down her stomach all the while their kiss went from smooth and tender to absolute fury. He could feel Zelda tighten her grip on him.

Without warning, Zelda could feel Link's hand on her thigh. Somehow he had managed to trace over her hip without her even noticing. Suddenly, Link seemed to snap to his senses. He breathlessly pulled his lips away from Zelda staring at her a bit mortified. Why the hell had he ever even thought of touching her the way he did and now here he was; his hand on her thigh!?

"I'm so sorry." He said to her, his voice hushed and maybe a little scared. "It's just that…" Zelda didn't let him finish.

"Don't be…" was all Zelda said with lustful eyes as she managed to free her other hand. The next thing Link felt was Zelda shoving his hand that was on her thigh up to her hip underneath her satin robe. It's okay though, innocence wasn't lost…yet.


	5. Because the Night

The only sounds that could be heard in the den tonight were the cracking logs in the fire and Link's heart beating against Zelda's. She held his face close to hers with both hands.

"I have to ask you something…and you have to tell me the truth." Zelda whispered to him as if someone were listening from the other room. Link could feel her breath on his lips. Zelda trembled as she felt his hand on her bare stomach. Her body was on fire and right now…there was only one way to cool her down.

"Alright…I will." Link answered her. He swallowed hard hoping so much that Zelda wouldn't move her body against him as she lie underneath him. But, it was too late. Zelda arched her back stretching it and she shoved her hips exactly between Link's legs. Zelda had no idea her doing nothing more than stretching underneath the man she loved nearly drove him completely insane.

"Okay…" Zelda sighed somewhat apprehensively. "Have you…ever um…thought about…having sex with me?" Zelda could feel her face burning as she asked him. She had wanted to ask him that for at least two months but there had never, not even once, been an opportune time to do so; until now. Link closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't lie to Zelda, he would never lie to Zelda but how the hell was she going to react when he told her the truth!? He rested his forehead against Zelda's.

"Yes…" he choked out. He had never admitted that to anyone. Zelda felt her body turn to jelly underneath him.

"More than once?" she asked letting her hands roam over his back.

"Yes…" he admitted to her, his voice still shaking. She tilted his head so that her lips were now resting on his ear.

"Maybe…every single day…like I do?" she whispered. Link thought he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from her any longer. He hadn't been thinking with his brain since…well he couldn't remember.

"Yes…" he told her again but this time Link couldn't control himself any longer. Zelda could feel his hand creep up her stomach towards her breast. She stopped him before he could go any further by putting her hand over his.

"Let's go to my room…for the night." Zelda told him softly. Link just shook his head because he really couldn't believe this was happening. Zelda pushed him off her and rose from the couch as her robe fell completely off her shoulder. Now, the right cup of her bra was exposed as she reached a hand out to Link to pull him off the couch to follow her.

"Wait…what if…what if I get you pregnant? Zelda. We'll be in…." Zelda placed two fingers over Link's lips.

"You won't…trust me…I've taken care of things…I'll explain later." Zelda said. Link shook his head again in agreement. He knew he could trust anything Zelda said and right now of all times he wasn't going to question her any further. He knew she would explain everything in due time. Link held on to her hand tightly as Zelda led him down the hall. He didn't know what to say to her right now even though he wanted so much to say something, anything. Just say something! Zelda had beat Link to what he wanted to do. She stopped halfway down the hall and turned around to face him, her bare shoulder still exposed. "I love you." She said. It was as if it were the magic words because hearing Zelda say that to him made him suddenly relax. It made following Zelda down the hall effortless. He smiled at her before pulling her body into his embrace.

"I love you too…more then you'll ever know." He told her. She smiled and turned her head away from him as she held to his hand firmly leading him farther down the hall towards her room. She paused before her door and pushed it open, revealing a very dimly lit room where the fire had burned down much to her dismay.

"Crap…I forgot to rebuild the fire earlier." Zelda said sighing. Link kissed her neck from behind her.

"It's okay, go lie down. Make yourself comfortable. I'll rebuild it. Link put his arms around her. She could feel his nose on her bare shoulder. Zelda released herself from his arms and sat on the edge of her bed to watch Link.

"You're sexy in burgundy." Zelda said quietly as Link pushed the embers of the fire around. He smiled at her.

"You don't make this any easier." He told her jokingly.

"No…but I certainly make things a lot harder…if you know what I mean." Zelda smiled deviantly all over as she raised her eyebrows at Link. Link gasped.

"Zelda!" he said sarcastically as he returned Zelda's mischievous look. "I know exactly what you mean." There was a bit of a chill in the room where the fire had died down. Zelda could feel chill bumps on her shoulder and on her legs. It didn't matter though, that wouldn't last. It didn't take him long to get the fire in her room blazing once more. He looked around the room, it was perfect. She had a thick curtain pulled over a row of windows in the back of her room to help keep the cold air. Not that it helped much. Link rose from his knees and walked over to where Zelda was sitting at the edge of her bed.

He reached his hand out to her bare shoulder and pushed her backwards as he let his lips touch hers. Zelda scooted herself backwards to the point where her feet were no longer hanging over the edge. Zelda reached her hands up Link's shirt. He could feel the cool air in the room hit his skin as Zelda raised it up to his shoulders. He would have to help her the rest of the way. Link leaned back, straddling her and peeled his shirt off the rest of the way. Zelda could feel her mouth hanging open. She had been with him two years but she had never seen him like this; he was so perfect…every line of him was perfect. But, now…it was Zelda's turn. Link's hands weren't shaking anymore he wasn't nearly as terrified as he once was. This was seemingly strange because this was actually going to happen tonight. It should have been the other way around because neither of them had a clue what they were doing. Zelda watched carefully as Link untied the bow at her waist and parted the soft satin layers away from her. Zelda squirmed around to get her robe from out behind her. She handed it over to Link. He dropped it to the floor without taking his eyes off her. There she was stripped down to her underwear; his for the taking.

Link placed his hand in the middle of Zelda's stomach and slowly worked his way up between her small breasts. He moved his hand over her right breast causing Zelda to gasp lightly. She then felt the weight of his body resting on her and his lips on her neck. The feeling of bare skin on bare skin was surreal. Zelda held Link against her while her hands wandered him. She could feel his fingers underneath the strap of her bra and his tongue in her mouth…something of which she hadn't felt before. It took her a moment to figure out how she would respond to him. She determined how to use her tongue with his in divine rhythm.

Zelda could feel her strap carefully sneak down her arm so she moved her hand from Link's back and helped him get her strap the rest of the way off her arm. It would have been so much easier to just unhook her bra from the back…but they would learn that in due time. Zelda helped him with her other strap as well, once both were off her shoulders the rest of the work was up to him. He pulled his lips away from her watching the fire caress her every curve. He swallowed hard as he forced his hands behind her back…god if he could only figure out how to unhook her bra. Come on Link, you're smart it's two hooks push them towards each other then apart. That logic couldn't be deduced at this moment. He didn't know how these things fastened! Zelda pulled herself up a little in hopes this would help, but that didn't work at all. He pulled her hair because it was lying exactly over the clasp.

She finally felt her bra come apart on her back because she felt Link's hand in the place of the clasp. She was still leaned up against him and so now her bare breasts were touching his chest and her bra was lying somewhere at her hips. Zelda felt suddenly scared. She knew Link was going to see her half naked! What if he didn't like what he saw?! What if him touching her naked chest felt weird, then what!? There was no time for Zelda to think of answers to any of these questions. She let go of him and slowly laid back down shoving her bra out of the way. Her lower lip trembled wondering what in the world was going through Link's mind. She noticed his blue eyes taking in her half naked form. What? What!? Was this what he expected!? Is this how this was supposed to happen!? Her mouth went dry. Link's eyes met hers after what seemed like an eternity. Zelda looked at him yearningly for reassurance that there was no turning back now.

Link swallowed hard. "I…have no idea…what to say to you right now…except that…what you look like right now….will be etched in my mind…for the rest of my life." Zelda was relieved, she was convinced this was a good thing.

"Touch me…" she said softly. Like she really had to ask him that…she held her breath as she felt his hands on her but then sighed as he felt her. If she thought THAT was going to hurt, it's going to be a long night ahead.


	6. Innocence Lost

Zelda wasn't sure how it happened, but she managed to trade places with Link. Furthermore, they were both now buried under the soft covers of her bed. She was now laying on top of him; her hips practically grinding into him as she buried her face in his neck. "Show me how you want me to touch you." She whispered to him moving her hand to the middle of his chest. It was fair enough, Zelda hadn't touched a man before and she hadn't seen Link yet so she didn't know what to expect. Link put his hand over hers and slid her hand down his chest, down to his abdomen, further…until he had her hand between his legs. To be safe, Link kept Zelda's hand over his pants. Once again, Zelda found her mouth hanging open and her breath a bit taken as she memorized the movements Link made with her hand and the desperation in his breath. He left her on her own because he had to cover his mouth. Based on the way Link squeezed Zelda's shoulder with one hand and covered his face with the other; she must have been doing something right.

Soon, Link reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips. His breath trembled against his palm. "Did I do something wrong?" Zelda asked weakly.

"No…no, no…you're doing…everything exactly right and that's why I have to stop you." Link pleaded to her. Zelda stared at him lovingly.

"I…don't know a lot about this…all I know is what I've read in Impa's journal. It's going to hurt…a lot. Well, for me not for you. Zelda told him slipping her fingers under the waist of his pants and shoving them down his hips.

"Impa has a journal?" Link asked out of nowhere. Zelda smiled and laughed preciously.

"Yeah, don't worry…we'll lie here and read every bit of it later." Link smiled back at her.

"You're beautiful when you laugh." Link said to her. "But you know, you're even more beautiful when you laugh and you're naked at the same time." Zelda smiled as she pulled his pants farther down. She had reached his mid thigh. Link raised up to her and traded her places. He pulled the covers back a bit and let his pants and anything underneath hit the floor. The truth was Zelda wanted to just stare at him the rest of the night. She reached down and was ready slide the last of her garments off.

"No….let me." Link told her taking in every inch of her beautiful body once again. So there they were, Zelda lying there completely naked with her long brunette hair spread out on the pillow behind her; and Link on his knees before her as his blue eyes sparkled with lust and apprehension.

"I don't know any more than you do." It was the last thing Link said to her before leaning over her. Zelda felt her thighs open slightly as she reached up to hold on to Link's shoulders. Her body was tense in anticipation…and then…she barely felt him. Her body trembled a little. That first sensation was priceless, it would never be felt like that again. Zelda held on to him tightly and gasped suddenly. Link looked up at her.

"What, what? What's wrong?" he was actually frightened.

"No, no…you can't stop….not now." Zelda said in her shaking voice.

"Does that hurt? Because….there's a lot more to go." Link said nervously.

"Don stop." She whispered closing her eyes. Her body tensed up more. Slowly, carefully, just a little more…Zelda moaned in pain through gritted teeth and dug her fingers into Link's shoulder. Link felt guilty, the woman he loved was in pain and it was because of him…yet his sensation was very, very different. She felt amazing and he still hadn't truly penetrated her yet. He would never admit to her how wonderful her body felt. Zelda whimpered as tears formed in her eyes, she needed something to bite down on so she reached over and shoved the edge of the pillowcase in her mouth. The next part would be even worse…because it would be the rest of him. As predicted, Zelda shrieked in horror into the pillow as she clawed her fingers into his back. Her body was so tense. Zelda could feel Link's panting breath on her face. She could also feel…teardrops. She looked at Link.

"I never dreamed this would hurt you this much…it's….not supposed to be that way…right?" Link asked as tears streamed down his face. Zelda managed to smile. She shook her head.

"No…give it time….it may not be right now, or in the morning…but eventually you won't hurt me." Zelda said reassuringly. That must have been something in Impa's journal.

"I'm sorry, Zelda." Link rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't be sorry…don't stop now." She told him. Look shook his head yes.

"Hold on to me…don't let go…don't ever let go…don't let go Zelda." He pleaded with her. Zelda did exactly that. She could feel him move back from her but she cringed in pain again at the feeling of him coming back in to her. This right now, this very moment was meant to happen 16 months later…but it didn't… it was happening now. The only witness to this irreplaceable and absolutely perfect night was the falling snow blanketing the land in virginal white…what irony. Tonight, neither Link nor Zelda would know the feeling of orgasm. It was all too new, it was all too painful for Zelda but it was all so meant to be.


	7. Impa's Journal

Please note: If you are reading this after chapter 5 then CHAPTERS ARE OUT OF SEQUENCE. This should be CHAPTER 7. Something is wrong in my uploading. Sometimes I see chapter 6 and sometimes I don't. If you have NOT read Chapter 6 and cannot view chapter 6 please message me. Thanks!

Link had Zelda in his arms. They had been lying there nearly motionless for some time. She clung to him wishing she would never have to let him go. The feeling Zelda was experiencing right now was difficult to describe. She was overwhelmed with feelings of contentment and happiness. She felt like nothing in the world could possibly make this moment any more perfect. Even though there was no climax tonight from her or from Link; this was more than either of them had ever expected. Link didn't expect to fall in love with her all over again; Zelda didn't expect to feel like crying tears of happiness. She didn't even know why, but she was happier than she had ever been before and somehow she knew it would only get better from here.

"Are you okay?" Link asked her kissing her neck.

"Yeah…I'm more than okay." Zelda answered him tightening her arms around him.

"You know…I don't…I don't think I'm ever going to be able to let you out of my arms now." Zelda laughed and she moved one hand up to his head.

"No…just stay right here. Don't let me go." She reassured him. Link had never felt like this before and he didn't care if he ever saw Ordon again, he could stay here with Zelda for eternity and not have a single regret. They laid there in the fire's light until Zelda's shoulder went numb and Link HAD to move. Zelda looked at him and smiled all over.

"You want to read Impa's journal?" she asked.

"That's right! You did say something about Impa's journal. Yes I want to read it!" Link said.

"Okay!" Zelda said laughing. She moved herself to the edge of her bed and leaned over the side and reached underneath it. She felt around for a while until she had hold of what she was looking for.

"Come here." Link motioned for her as he sat up slightly in her bed. Zelda put her head on his chest. She could feel the warmth of the room on her bare arms as the rest of her was hidden away under the covers.

"Wait…how did you get this?" Link asked combing his fingers through long hair.

"When me and Impa were cleaning out one of the lofts I found a box of her things and this journal was in it. Of course I didn't know what it was at the time. I asked her if there was anything in the box she wanted and she said no throw it out…I guess she didn't know this was in there or she would have wanted it. So, I opened it only to find that it was her journal so I kept it. She's started keeping this thing when she was 32 and the last entry was written one week after her 35th birthday. Now, Impa's 40 now so if there is another journal I haven't found it yet." Zelda explained.

"Oooh I bet there's another one." Link said fascinated by Zelda's.

"There might be but surely it can't top this one…there is some good stuff in here. Here, we'll try to read the whole thing tonight." Zelda said.

"Okay, I want to start. Have you read it through?" he asked her.

"I have, but it's been a while." Zelda said. Link slid down behind her and put the journal in front of Zelda. He wrapped his arms around her and began the first page.

"4/21 Today I taught Zelda how to shoot a bow and arrow. She did very well to have such small hands. Her aiming wasn't very good but it's because today was her first time doing this. Farbis watched us and he laughed at her the whole time. She was so cute because the bow was half as big as she was. It was nice of Farbis to make some arrows for her. I can't believe Zelda is going to be 13 soon….Okay, who is Farbis?" Link asked.

"Oooh, oh…you will find out who Farbis is." Zelda said as if Link were really in for something big.

"4/25 Wow, tonight was a wonderful party! Daltus probably had 100 people here to celebrate the town's anniversary. Everyone had a great time or so it seemed. No one even noticed that me and Farbis left the party for a while…I told Zelda I was going to help out in the kitchen for a while and that I would be back. I knew she would be okay with the other girls from town. I felt guilty leaving Zelda like that but Farbis was leaving the next day to make a delivery and tonight would our last night together. I knew would be safe in one of the guest rooms not to mention we hadn't had sex in over two weeks. Oooooh! Nooooo! Oh my god we've got to turn the page!" Link said shocked. Zelda giggled. "God, it was good because I hadn't been with him in such a long time. The real problem we had was figuring out how to properly return to the party because we hadn't thought it through that far. Oh….my…..god…" Link was still shocked and Zelda was still giggling away. "Zelda! This…it's…this is Impa we're reading about!" He said practically yelling it. "I cannot believe this, I seriously cannot believe this. I can't ever look at Impa now!"

"Link, you've read two pages! Look, there's like…what…200?!" Zelda was still laughing.

"Who's Farbis?" Link asked again. Now Zelda was laughing hysterically. Link couldn't help but laugh at Zelda even though he was still very surprised.

"No, I'm serious! I need to know who this guy is! I mean, he's obviously done this to Impa before!" Link said laughing at her. Now Zelda was laughing to the point where she could hardly breathe.

"Okay fine, I'm going to read the next page." That only made Zelda laugh harder. "4/30 Today was just another normal day. I did my rounds in the garden and then made lunch for Zelda. It was a nice day to take her riding….who's Farbis!?" Link demanded of her through his laughter mid sentence. Zelda had to try her best to stop laughing long enough to explain this

"Alright…alright….oh god….alright…alright…" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay, Farbis is this guy that Impa has a lot of sex with in this journal. He's one of the guards and he still is a guard." The look on Link's face was priceless.

"Do I know who it is?" Link asked her.

"I don't know, he's that guard…that one that's always on the south lawn." Zelda said laughing. "You have to know him." Link tried to think.

"Oh, I don't know who it is but I am so going to find out." Link said turning the page. "Now, here we go. 5/2 Oh, that's your birthday!" Link said before reading further. "I can't believe today is Zelda's 13th birthday. She is growing up so fast. Daltus got her a beautiful thoroughbred. I somewhat talked him into it because the stables needed another horse anyway and Zelda has been riding now for 4 years. She's very good with the horses. The look on her face when she saw the horse her father got her was priceless. She was so excited. Daltus got her a beautiful 6 month old chestnut Clydesdale. She is supposed to have a good bloodline. Zelda named her Julip. She loved on that horse all day today. Awww, you got Julip for your birthday?" Link asked her.

"Yes, she so cute when she was little. I can't believe she's 8 years old now." Zelda said.

"So, wait…Euclid and Sampson…" Link began.

"Those were Julip's twins and Apollo was her other colt born a year later." Zelda said.

"That's cute." Link said turning the page. "5/7 Me and Farbis went out to the Bay today. It was a beautiful day to be on the boat. Zelda went with some of her friends into town today. I know she will be well looked after by Sophia's mother. I wanted to make sure Zelda was taken care of before I left for the day. God, she loves you so much." Link said and then read on. " Farbis loves to take his boat out in the Bay. I've never done it in a boat before but it was a lot less awkward than I thought it would be. There was plenty of room in the hull to…Oh my god! Turn the page!" Link said out loud as he read. "I can't believe I was actually naked in his boat. Farbis is so good to me. I'm the luckiest woman in the world. We watched the sunset from the island out in the Bay. Though Farbis and I will never marry because of his family's beliefs I know we will be together forever." Link paused. "Farbis is going to be at our wedding isn't he? I'm going to meet Farbis alright…it's going to be hi, thanks for coming; I read all about you the night I gave my virginity to Zelda and took hers. You just keep Impa coming back for more. That's how I'm going to meet Farbis isn't it?" Link said trying not to laugh. Now Zelda was laughing at him again. "So…are they really still together?" Link asked.

"Yes, they really are…of course I don't know…OH MY GOD FARBIS WENT ON THE TRIP!" Zelda suddenly remembered. This time Link started laughing hysterically which of course set Zelda off laughing. At this rate they would never finish Impa's journal tonight.


	8. The Morning After

"12/12 I can't believe we're planning the Christmas party. I hope I don't get as drunk this year off the cider as I did last year. I accidently gave Zelda some last year and then wondered why she had a stomach ache later that night. I think that's the most negligent I've ever been with her. But this year Zelda is going to help me make it. I don't think it's a good idea to show a 13-year-old girl how to make alcoholic cider but her father wants her to learn so that she can carry on the tradition after he is gone. Farbis and I are going to go into the forest next week and cut fresh pine for the banquet hall. I hope he throws me down in the pine forest and has his way with me. It's an isolated place although the goron race has been known to pass through there. I always love the smell of fresh pine." Zelda stopped reading. "That's the last entry…I hope Farbis did throw her down in the pine forest and have his way with her." Zelda said smiling.

"Why do you think Impa waited until practically the middle of her journal to talk about her first time?" Link wondered resting his head on Zelda's.

"I don't know why she did that. It seems strange the way she threw it in there in the middle of everything else. Maybe it was on her mind that day when she wrote it." Zelda said. She closed Impa's journal and placed it on her nightstand for now. She sighed as she sunk back down into bed wrapping her arms around Link. He kissed her sweetly. They were enveloped in a sea of covers and the fire had now reached its perfect stage.

"Can I ask you something?" Link questioned.

"Of course you can." Zelda said.

"Is this going to be our room? You know, after we're married is this where we'll spend our wedding night?" Link asked her.

"Yes, this is our room unless you want something different. We can move some place different if you want." Zelda explained.

"No, no this is absolutely perfect. You're bed is soft. It's much better than mine." Link put his arms around Zelda as they both stared at the fire that was slowly burning down. Zelda sighed.

"I'm so tired. But it's a good tired…I'm so relaxed." Zelda said.

"What time is it?" Link asked since all sense of time has been lost. Zelda reluctantly reached a hand out from under the covers and reached for the clock that sat on the nightstand.

"Oh my god…it's 2:29 in the morning." Zelda observed.

"Are you serious? I am so not going to be feeding the horses at 6:30." Link said wrapping Zelda tighter in his arms. Zelda squirmed around to face Link.

"No…you won't be feeding the horses at 6:30…and you may not be asleep then either." Zelda told him, her voice stained with lust. She kissed him and couldn't help but let her hands anxiously explore him. They need not say another word to each other. It was already understood that they both desperately needed to see what the second time would be like. Would it be as painful as the first? Would it be completely different? They would soon find out.

Morning

The dawn of the next morning peeked through the heavy curtains of Zelda's room but it was known to neither Link nor Zelda. They were both deep in slumber. The birds were tweeting about in the newly fallen and rather unusual November snow. Link had never looked more peaceful than he did that morning as he laid there beside Zelda. Once the chill of the morning had finally crept into every corner of the room Zelda began to stir. She barely opened her eyes only see that their fire had disappeared and daylight was filling the room. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She didn't make any effort to move. It was so snug under the covers, why should she make an effort to get up? She knew eventually she would have to go rebuild the fire in the den and she knew at some point she would have to take a shower this morning but not now, she was too comfortable. She turned over to see if Link was still asleep. She noticed his back to her, his shoulders somehow out of the covers. She covered his cold skin and moved her body closer to him. It didn't last long though. She heard him take a deep breath. Link had slept so well that it actually surprised him a bit when he awoke to the surroundings of Zelda's room. Waking up in her bed only flooded his memory of the night before. He smiled mostly to himself and rolled over only to see Zelda there beside him. Zelda opened up her eyes at the sound of Link stirring.

"Good morning." Zelda said smiling at him. She put her hand on his face.

"Good morning." Link said softly before kissing her. He put his arms around her. "I love you, I can't believe I'm actually waking up next to you." It was fair to say that Link was very lovesick this morning and if Zelda would have had to get out of bed or move slightly for any reason he probably would have freaked out. Zelda held on to him and buried her nose in his neck. Link could feel her heartbeat against his chest which only made him keep her in his arms longer. Link looked up towards Zelda's nightstand only to catch sight of her clock. His eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe what time it was.

"Zelda…." Link started.

"Hmm…" Zelda answered a bit dreamily.

"It's 10:30…" Link finished.

"What?" Zelda asked a bit mortified to hear this.

"Yes. It's 10:30. It's already 10:30. Why! Why does it have to be 10:30 right now.

"We have a cake to pick out in 3 hours." Zelda said. "I can't make you a nice breakfast and then eat cake." Zelda said.

"We'll have toast. Yeah, we'll have toast and 12 pieces of cake." Link said. Zelda laughed.

"I love you and if I had it my way we wouldn't get up right now but I have to take a shower. Then I'll go make toast." Zelda said kissing him again.

"You don't make toast, you fix toast." Link teased her. "You make pancakes but you fix toast." Zelda laughed again.

"I wish I could make pancakes this morning. Maybe the baker will have pancake cake." Zelda said.

"I'm so excited to pick out the cake today. But this is not going to be easy. What if they are all good?" Link wondered.

"I'm sure some of them will be gross. Alright, I'm getting up now. You can watch me go to the shower naked if you want to." Zelda said rolling out of Link's arms.

"You know I will. And while you are in the shower I'm going to go feed the horses and let them out for the day."

"Okay, I'll get you a towel out and you have clothes in that bottom drawer. Of course first you have to take all mine out first because I had to hide them but they are there." Zelda said exposing her beautiful naked body to the cold air in the room.  
"Are they the ones that…you know what never mind the important thing is you're naked." Link said. Zelda smiled all over as she picked her blue robe up off the floor and put it on the bed. She peeled the covers off of her and watched Link carefully as she crossed the room. It was probably not a smart decision because it only made him want to take her in his arms again and make love to her spite the fact that they had slept the morning away. It should be known that things started to change for both Link and Zelda after their third time the night before; so much so that there was definitely one climax…but not two…yet. It didn't hurt Zelda that third time. In fact, she was on the verge of begging Link to give her more…until he climaxed and it was too late. Link still had some work to do to get Zelda to the point that he had already reached. He had felt guilty, why was it fair that he should orgasm but not Zelda? He wasn't going to lie, it was the best thing he had ever felt and nothing would ever, ever, _ever _top it. And knowing that Zelda slept by his side with part of him _in _her…it was an indescribable and wonderful feeling for Link. When they had finally achieved that moment Zelda felt more like a woman than she ever had before. She would fantasize about that moment the entire time she was in the shower. …all the while feeling herself hungry for more the entire time she was in there. It's really no wonder they had both slept all morning.

"Link had finally gotten out of bed, rebuilt the fire in the bedroom so Zelda wouldn't be cold when she came out and got dressed to go feed the horses. He thought it best just to put on what he had yesterday so he wouldn't dirty clean clothes with horse feed and hay. He left Zelda's room closing the door behind him. He thought it was best to build up the fire in the den before heading outside. It was convenient because he boots, coat and gloves were near the den. Link knew the horses would be hungry this morning and they definitely needed to run today. Once he was bundled up, Link opened the door to see that overnight snow was covering the ground; though if the day warmed up any it would probably begin to melt. It was time to make his way to the stables. So what would become of the day ahead? It would be Link's last day and night in Zelda's arms before her father and Impa and apparently this guard Farbis returned from their trip. Once that happened, how would he ever be able to resist Zelda when he showed up at the palace everyday to do his job?


	9. Taking the Cake

The time was now nearly 12:00. It had taken Link longer than expected to feed the horses and get them outside. He had to shovel some snow out of the way and a few of the horses had decided to be stubborn this morning and not come out of their stalls. But finally, he had made it back inside out of the cold.

"Okay, finally! I'm sorry that took me so long." Link said shedding his coat at the door.

"It's okay. You want me to fix you some toast now?" Zelda asked coming out of the kitchen.

"If you don't care to, but I'm going to go take a shower first then I'm going to kiss you, then I'll have toast." Link told her his chain of events. Zelda laughed.

"Alright, I'll have it ready for you." Zelda said. A hot shower felt wonderful to Link right now. His hands were numb spite his gloves and his body was cold all over. He was also greatly anticipating dry clothes since he had managed to get himself wet in the snow as he tugged on the four stubborn stallions this morning. It didn't take him long to return to Zelda in the kitchen, he didn't even bother drying his hair. He knew it would be dry in no time.

"As promised." Link said to Zelda walking up to her from behind. He took her by the shoulders and pulled her lips into his.

"You smell good." Zelda told him. She kissed him again. "Here's your toast." Zelda handed it over.

"I can't believe I'm eating toast at noon." Link said pouring honey over the toast.

"Well, in one hour we're going to be eating a lot of cake which is also unusual." Zelda said.

"I wonder how many different kinds the baker has for us to try?" Link asked her.

"I think he seriously has ten different kinds." Zelda said.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was a lot of cake." Link said. "So what do you want to do today after we pick out our cake?" Zelda smiled.

"What would you like to do?" she asked.

"Well, let's see…we could go out. It would be either a late lunch or an early dinner. Oh! Let's go to Telma's. We could spend the evening there." Link suggested.

"That would be fun. Yeah, okay let's do that." Zelda agreed. So it was agreed, they would pick out their wedding cake, come back to the palace so Link could stable the horses again, and then make their way over to Telma's bar to spend the evening. The afternoon slipped away quickly and it was soon time to walk into town to meet the baker who would be preparing a most divine wedding cake in 16 months.

"Are you ready to go?" Link asked Zelda putting his coat on.

"Yeah, I just need to find my gloves. Oh, here they are." Zelda said pulling her gloves on and wrapping a scarf around her neck. They headed outside to brave the cold. Zelda locked the door behind them. Link took her hand in his and they began their trip to town. They were barely to the marketplace when the young women of Hyrule already bombarded Link. Sure, they knew he was engaged to Zelda but that didn't keep them from flirting with him. And here he was, his hand wrapped around Zelda's but that still didn't deter them.

"Hey Link, what brings you to town today?" one of the Hylian women called out to him. But before he could answer her one of her friends just HAD to interject her comment.

"Okay, this day just got to be worth my time. Link, you wanna come over here for tea?" the other young woman asked.

"Um…thanks but….no, no not at all." Link waved goodbye to both of them as he and Zelda traveled down the cobblestone walkway.

"Humph, some girls have it all don't they." The young woman whispered bitterly to her friend.

"You bet…god what is it like for her to be holding on to that?" the friend said with just as much jealousy.

"Not like we'll ever know." The young woman said rolling her eyes. Zelda and Link hadn't got 20 feet down the street when another adorer just had show herself.

"Link! Hey you! Come here, I'll get you a cup of soup…and warm you up." The young Hylian brazenly said.

"Uh…no thanks but uh…good luck with that?" Link had no clue what to say back. Zelda was laughing at all of this.

"You're laughing!? These women are clearly after me and you're over here laughing!? You should be helping me!" Link told her as he teasingly pulled her closer to him, throwing one arm around her back.

"I think it's funny!" Zelda said still laughing.

"Well, when we are at Telma's tonight and there are drunk guys hitting on you because they forget who you are I'm going to think that's hysterical!" Link told her still teasing her. Zelda got a kick out of this because Link was right about one thing, every red-blooded Hylian man would have done anything to be with the princess Zelda but a man not dare make a pass at a princess…unless he was drunk. They turned the corner and headed down a flight of stairs. The smell of freshly baked bread filled the cold November air.

"Wow that smells so good!" Zelda said as she led Link towards their destination.

"It really does, maybe we'll get a sample of the bread too." Link said grabbing the door for her.

"I'm sure we can talk him into it. Hi!" Zelda said reachin outstretched arms to the baker.

"Zelda! Oh, it's so nice to see you darling!" The jovial baker gave her a hug. "Link! Link welcome to my bakery! I'm so pleased to see you!" the baker reached out and grabbed Link's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." Link said.

"I must say, I am very much looking forward to baking your cake. Why, it will be the pride of all my work! I want it to be spectacular! Come! Come! Let me show you what I've prepared for you. Please, take your coats off and join me!" the baker was very excited. Once out of their coats Link and Zelda did as they were instructed and sat at a table across from the baker. He smiled.

"Link, you do realize you are the luckiest man alive, right?" the baker asked. Link laughed at him.

"Yes, yes I know I am." He answered grabbing Zelda's hand again.

"Good! Good! Did you two have anything in mind for your cake? Maybe what you'd like in it?" the baker asked. Link and Zelda looked at each other.

"No, not really." Link told him. The baker smiled with excitement.

"Good! Let me show you what I've prepared.

"Oh my god! You've done too much work!" Zelda said astounded by all the samples the baker had placed before them.

"This is the fun part. I want you to try this one first." The baker shoved one of the many samples toward Link. Link examined it and tasted the first sample. Zelda was the next to try it. She looked at Link in hopes of getting some kind of response from him.

"I don't like this one. It tastes bitter on the end." Link said.

"I thought the same thing I just didn't want to say anything until he did." Zelda said.

"Very well, the orange pineapple cream is out. Now try this one." This time the baker shoved the next sample toward Zelda. The reaction was much different this time.

"You must try this!" Link said shoving the cake at Link. His reaction was similar to Zelda's.

"What is this!? This is delicious!" Link told the baker.

"Caramel brulee. So you like that one?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes we really like this one." Link said knowing well he was speaking for Zelda.

"Alright, we'll push that one aside then as one to come back to later." The baker said making to columns, one with the cake they didn't like at all and one with the potential cake that would make the final cut. What Link and Zelda were doing, though small and seemingly insignificant would be something they would remember in years to come. "Here, this is something new. I just created this combination a couple months ago." The baker waited on a reaction. Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay, but the strawberry flavor is a bit sickening." She said honestly.

"I like alright, but I like the caramel a whole lot better." Link told him. The baker listened to them as he made some notes.

"I think you'll like this one." He said pointing to the plate he wanted them to try next. Link gasped.

"Zelda! We need to have this!" Zelda laughed at him.

"Whoa, that is amazing what kind is this?" Zelda asked the baker.

"Dulce de Leche with coconut rum glaze. Let's put it with the caramel brulee you picked out. I really want you to taste everything. This continued well into the afternoon. After all, this was a big decision Zelda and Link would be serving 200 people this cake so it better be show stopping.


	10. An Evening With Telma

Link and Zelda had chosen the cake for their wedding, Link managed to get the horses back into the stables even though three of them was still insistent on being stubborn and they wanted to stay outside. Naturally, earlier that morning they didn't want to go outside. The sun had set on Hyrule and now Link and Zelda were standing before the entrance to Telma's Bar. Both Link and Zelda had known Telma for a long time. She would be a guest at the wedding. It was hard not to like Telma, spite the fact that she was loud, said EXACTLY what was on her mind and when she was drunk those qualities about her were magnified to the tee. Link wrapped an arm around Zelda as her pulled her through the door. Telma was always looming over the bar talking to patrons. The bar usually consisted of a group of regulars. It was a cozy atmosphere in here tonight, the cedar logs were fragrant as they burned in the stove and the smell of meat cooking in the back was more than inviting.

"Oh my god! If it isn't Hyrule's most un-eligible bachelor! Link get over here! Move you two! Go sit over at that table!" Telma said shooing two men away from her bar to make room for Link and Zelda. Telma wiped her hands and came to the other side of the bar to get her arms around Link. "Come here boy! Ooooh!" Telma was so excited to see Link especially since she had known him longer than Zelda. She squeezed him practically to death. "God, boy you get better looking every time I see you! Zelda! Come here darling!" Telma got a hold of Zelda and hugged her tightly. Sit down, sit down, sit down! Let me get you a glass of pumpkin spice ale. Oh, you'll love it! It has such a nice finish to it and it's a pale ale so Zelda, you'll like it." Telma said turning around to fill two glasses from the tap.

"Try it." Telma said throwing a towel over her shoulder and leaning on the bar. Zelda took a sip of the ale first.

"Wow Telma! You weren't kidding! Oh it's delicious! But limit me one glass please! Telma laughed.

"Oooooh you can have more than one glass! Here, I'll fix you something to eat you can have more to drink that way! You like it Link?" Telma asked.

"It's excellent Telma." Link answered her.

"What do you want? I have lots of stuff back there." Telma said.

"Oooh do you have some of that creamy potato stew that you make? It has carrots in it too?" Zelda asked.

"I have it for you sweetie, you want soda bread with it?" Telma asked.

"Oh yeah, I want soda bread with it!" Zelda said.

"I'll take the same thing Telma. That sounds really good. But wait, I smell beef can I have some beef with it?" Link asked her.

"Hell yeah you can have some beef. It's been roasting for hours. Zelda I'll bring you some too, you'll like it. It's so tender." Telma said walking to the back of the kitchen. Link moved her barstool closer to Zelda and sneaked his hand over to her thigh and took his other free hand and pulled Zelda's chin toward him. He kissed her sweetly…but his tongue was unexpected.

"Oh, there's more where that came from…you'll just have to wait for it." Link smiled and winked at her as he took another drink of Telma's pumpkin spice ale.

"Here's a loaf of bread, butter and some meat. I've got the stew cooking now." Telma said. "Talk to me! What's been going on? How's the wedding planning going?" Telma asked pulling up a barstool and making herself comfortable. Link shrugged his shoulders as he cut the meat on his plate.

"Not much Telma, breeding horses, training archers, trying to see Zelda when we both don't have a hundred things to do. It's the good life it really is." Link told her smiling. Telma laughed.

"Boy, you don't have to tell me that! I can see it all over your face! You're happy! God look at ya'! You're glowing for god's sake!" Telma said. Link laughed at her.

"We picked out our cake today!" Link told her taking a bite of the meat.

"You did!? Well I hope you two chose something good. I can't wait to get me some of that." Telma said.

"Oh you'll like it Telma and we've also decided to serve peach wine with dinner. Impa actually found it and I had Link taste it."

"Well that sounds good. I've never had peach wine before. How's Impa doing with everything?" Telma asked.

"She could be doing better but…I don't know, I understand why everything makes her cry." Zelda said. "My father is just really calm about everything. I think he has this 'thank god my daughter is finally getting married' attitude."

"Oh you wait, he'll lose it on the wedding day. How's the meat?" Telma wanted to know.

"It's excellent Telma." Zelda reassured her.

"Good, I'll be back I'm going to go check on that stew."Telma left again.

"Here, I'll cut you another piece of bread." Link said doing just that. Zelda smiled at him.

"You know, we haven't done something like this in ages." Link looked at her.

"You're right. I wish it didn't have to be that way. I wish that every day we could have a day like today. I mean, how often have you and I actually been able to…not be interrupted by someone every twenty minutes, you know?" Link said. He took another drink of ale. "Have we actually ever been on a date? I mean a real life date like other couples do for seemingly long periods of time?" Link wondered. Zelda laughed.

"Of course! We went to Lake Hylia that one time like a year and a half ago." Zelda said.

"Zelda! That wasn't a date at all! We were delivering medicinal plants to some crazy chemist who had half lost his mind!" Link said laughing at her.

"But that was fun! We made fun of that chemist the whole way back home. Oh! And there was that time I came to the Ordon Village festival with you! That was fun and that was the first time you ever kissed me." Zelda said dreamily. "I also remember how you wrapped me up in your grandma's quilt on the ride back to the palace. It was cold that night."

"Okay, that one definitely counts. I can't believe I had to kiss you behind my house just because I knew none of the village kids…or Illia would know I was back there with you." Link said reminiscing on that night.

"So, where did you want that to happen?" Zelda asked finishing up her ale and her meat.

"On the roof of my house…you can see the whole village from up there. That's what I wanted…but you know, I fell in love with you just as hard in the back of my house as I would have on the top."

"Yeah, I must have laid awake half the night that night thinking about you." Zelda said.

"So, we have one 'official' date which was a long time ago, then we lose our virginity together then in 16 months we get married…yeah…that's the _perfect_ chain of events, Zelda." Link said sarcastically. He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't manage. She laughed at him.

"Oh it's nothing like that! You and I have seen each other nearly every day for the past two years." Zelda said putting a slice of bread on Link's plate.

"I know, I know. I'm just playing. I just wish I could have taken you places or have been the one that threw you a surprise birthday party or…I don't know…fixed Thanksgiving dinner with you for a crowd. Instead we built our relationship on hay bales and target practice." Link said laughing.

"I love you." Zelda said laughing with him. She took him in her arms and kissed him. She really didn't care who saw her do this and who didn't. Most of the bar patrons were either too drunk to care or engulfed in a card game.

"Geesh! Sorry that took so long. My damn kitchen help nearly let this stuff boil over! Here, I'll get you some more ale." Telma said trading soup bowls for their glasses. "Do you want anymore meat?"

"No, I'm fine Telma, thanks." Zelda said stirring the stew.

"Yeah, I'm good Telma." Link answered her.

"Well, here. You're going to need another loaf of bread to soak up that stew." Telma said shoving another small loaf of soda bread in front of them.

"So, have you spoken with Renado lately?" Telma asked both Link and Zelda. Zelda shook her head.

"You know, I really haven't talked with him since I invited him to the wedding." Link said.

"Oh, he's coming to the wedding?" Telma said surprised.

"Yeah, I knew he wouldn't miss it." Link said. Telma didn't say anything for a minute. Zelda smiled.

"You like him so much!" she said.

"What!? Oh sweetie, that's absurd! Me…like Renado? Pft! Zelda!" Telma said nervously.

"Telma! You turn blood red when you say that! It's okay with me; you don't have to hide anything." Zelda said eating Telma's delicious and creamy stew. Telma sighed.

"He's a good man, a very good man. He's kind and selfless and he adores that little girl of his who unbelievably turns 8 next week!" Telma said.

"Perfect, we'll sit you at the same table as Renado for dinner." Link said winking at Telma.

"Oh don't you even! I think he doesn't care for my presence much, but I will always think the world of him." Telma said.

"Just face it Telma, you're loud and he's soft spoken. You tell people like it is and Renado wouldn't dare say a coarse word to anyone….god you're made for each other. Link said. Telma laughed her hearty laugh that flooded any room with warmth. In the midst of their conversation with Telma, Link had snuck a hand over to Zelda's thigh and in between her legs…which Zelda totally didn't expect at all. She nearly choked on her stew. Did Link do this because he was feeling the effects of Telma's pale pumpkin spice ale? Hell no, that stuff wouldn't buzz a bee with that much food put on top of it. The real reason was quite simple…he wasn't afraid to touch her anymore. It wasn't forbidden like it once seemed. Besides, he was practically sitting on top of her so no one would have seen a thing. It wasn't that he knew _how_ to touch her to elicit the response he wanted; no. That would still take some learning. But, Link wasn't the only one who could be a tease…and this night was far from over…


	11. Fluidity

"Telma, it's been so great seeing you." Zelda said.

"Well, don't you too stay away! Come see me again, please!" Telma said.

"Here, let me pay you for…" Link started to pay Telma for her kindness but she flipped out instead.

"No! No! No! You put that money away! I don't want a thing! I'm just so happy I could talk to you two tonight." Telma insisted as she shoved rupees toward Link.

"Please, you're too good, Telma let me give you something." Link begged of her.

"You want to give me something you give me a good seat in the temple at your wedding! That's all I want. Now it was so wonderful to see you. Here, come give me a hug before you two leave!" Telma said waddling to the front of the bar once more. She hugged Zelda and Link and then walked them to the door.

"Listen, we'll see you again soon we promise." Zelda said.

"I hope so! Don't be a stranger in these parts!" Telma said. And with that Telma closed the door behind them. The night had grown cold and dark. There were snow flurries sprinkled throughout the air. Link put an arm around Zelda. The castle town was still bustling and smelled of burning wood since nearly ever establishment had a fire roaring in it. There were still children in the street and even vendors spite the fact that it had long been dark.

"You know…I've been thinking a bit…I'm going to change the color of my gown." Zelda said clearly referring to her wedding gown.

"What!? Nooooo! Zelda you can't! Wait….what color is it now?" Link asked her a little confused.

"As of yesterday morning it was white and silver as of last night it turned ivory and antique gold." Zelda said laughing.

"So what color is it going to turn after tonight?" Link asked laughing at her and pulling her over to him by the hand. Zelda laughed.

"Oh, it's going to stay ivory and antique gold. I just really need to call the seamstress in the morning and tell them I don't want the white and silver anymore."

"You can't. Just leave it white and silver otherwise you're going to break Impa's heart because she's going to figure out why you want to change it. Now the seamstress, she won't care she won't ask questions. Here, I'll be Impa and show you how this conversation will go: "Impa I'm changing the color of my gown." "Oh my god! Zelda! Why!? Why are you doing this!? Your gown was perfect! Now it's awful. Oh my god, you're not a virgin are you!?" Then she'll burst into tears." Link demonstrated this situation. Zelda laughed at him.

"Okay, now here's how I cover everything. I tell Impa I've changed my mind about the color of my gown because I spent some time with the seamstress this weekend and she showed me the same gown in ivory and antique gold. I fell in love with the colors because they were so regal and dignified and no one else in Hyrule has ever worn ivory and gold before and I want to be the first. Imagine, Impa what a trend I'll set when the talk of future brides is 'did you see that gorgeous ivory and gold gown the princess wore for her wedding? I simply must have something that color! And Impa…think about this…every little girl in town will look at that gown when it's on display after the wedding with hope in their eyes and picture themselves in it on their wedding day. " Zelda stopped there. The look on Link's face right now truly needed to be captured for preservations sake.

"Impa doesn't have a comeback for that one. You win…wow…you had that rehearsed down to the wire….I mean you didn't flinch! Geesh! That was so moving I just might cry! Thank god you're still a virgin, Zelda!" Link said the last part with as much sarcasm as possible. Zelda laughed.

"So you like that, huh?" Zelda asked.

"I do like that, that's good. She won't see through that one." Link told her. They were coming closer to the palace. Link and Zelda turned the corner, leaving the bustling scene of the castle town marketplace and moving down the long isolated street toward the palace. Suddenly, Zelda stopped Link in the middle of the street. She put her arms on his shoulders and leaned her lips toward Link's ear.

"Take me inside…take me to our room…take off my clothes…then take me…" Zelda whispered to him as she drug her lips across his neck. As previously stated, Link wasn't the only tease who could get by with it. Now Zelda clearly had the upper hand, she had him standing there motionless…until she kissed her way over to meet her lips with his. Their kiss was heated, so much so that it was a kiss never intended for a public place…it was a good thing they were so close to the palace. "I want you to touch me…" Zelda said as she pulled her lips away from Link but immediately kissed him again, it seemed there was a lot more tongue in it than anything else. "I want you to spread my legs underneath you…" Zelda said a little breathlessly before kissing him again. She dug her glove covered hands into Link's coat. "I want to scream for you." Zelda said now entirely breathless. Let's be painfully honest, Link was so full of lust for her right now he wasn't entirely sure if what Zelda said was dreamed up in his head or if she actually said it. Link took Zelda by the shoulders and pushed her toward the palace. They moved hastily and clumsily over the wet cobblestones where the snow had melted away. Zelda approached the side door to the palace. She searched her pocket for the key. She finally found it and unlocked the door before them. It was a good thing she and Link had rebuilt the fires larger than usual before they left. The palace was surprisingly warm. Once inside, Zelda pushed Link up against the door and kissed him as she unbuttoned his coat. She got it off his shoulders and let it hit the floor. Zelda could feel Link peel her scarf off her neck. Zelda pulled link's gloves off followed by hers. She interlaced her fingers with his and pulled his arms around her. Zelda clumsily worked her boots off but fell over into Link doing so…not that he minded. She pulled away from Link long for him to take his boots off next. She barely let him do so when she grabbed his arm and pulled Link toward her as Zelda walked backwards down the hall.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Zelda asked as she pulled him closer to their room. Link sighed heavily. But before he could answer Zelda has the door open to their room. "Ssshhhhhh….don't tell me…show me." Zelda said pulling Link into their room and closing the door behind them. Link traded her places and pushed her back against the door. She felt his lips all over her neck, on her chin and as she felt his lips on hers she felt her soft cotton pants fall to her ankles. She responded to this by pulling Link's shirt over his head. She snuck her fingers into the waist of his pants and guided him toward their bed. He moaned as he felt Zelda nudge him backwards until he was engulfed in blankets and Zelda was lying over him. Zelda felt her shirt come up over her head. Not a word was spoken as Zelda felt the rest of her clothes come off; and much more fluidly tonight than the night before. It didn't take long for Link to be as naked as she was. He took Zelda in his arms and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you…and I don't want to hurt you…so you have to tell me when it hurts." Link told her.

"You won't hurt me…you didn't hurt me the last time we tried." Zelda reassured him. Zelda dug her fingers into Link's hair. She felt him part her legs under the covers. As Zelda felt Link push into her she arched her back…she didn't cringe, she didn't tense up, she didn't even cry out…but the night wasn't over and she would be crying out all right…just not with discomfort in her voice.


	12. Hold Tightly, Pant Loudly

Zelda laid there, her lower lip was trembling. You could see the sweat on her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting. Link was lying on top of her, his head resting on her sternum between her breasts. His arms were shaking, his eyes shut tight and he was trying desperately to catch his breath. The sound of Zelda's voice begging for him, gasping in earnest for him, pleading breathlessly for him was reverberating in his mind. It was the sound of Zelda's climax; it was unforgettable, it was beautiful…it was all Link's doing but he didn't completely realize that right now. Neither of them really expected this; let's face it…it doesn't always happen for a woman…but it did for Zelda and she hadn't _ever_ felt anything like that. Her legs were jelly underneath her, she couldn't move right now if she had to.

Link finally opened his eyes only to stare at the burning fire and listen to Zelda's heartbeat. He was so overwhelmed right now…in a good way of course. His arms had stopped shaking the way they were so he pulled himself farther up so that he was now face to face with Zelda. He just stared at her and pushed her dark brunette hair away from her forehead where it was sticking to her. He didn't really know what to say to her right now. Did he really need to say anything to her? Her body spoke for itself.

"Link…" Zelda said barely audible. "Ooohhh…the way that you…and you…and how you…ooohhh." Zelda didn't make any sense at all as she brought his lips to hers. However, one thing was becoming clearer to Link as he held Zelda in his arms. Zelda could feel his breath in her face as Link sighed.

"Can I ask you something? And you have to be honest." Link told her softly. Zelda shook her head yes.

"Were you…trying to tell me just a moment ago that…_I_…made that happened for you?" Link asked her just as softly.

"Yes…" Zelda said as desperately as her weak voice would allow. "I've never…had…oooohhh my god I'm so weak." Zelda wrapped Link in her arms. If he had any ego at all; which he didn't; but if he did…it should be swelled up to the point where he should feel on top of the world right now. Link was smiling, mostly to himself but it could be seen ever so slightly. Was he smiling because he had literally made Zelda weak in the knees? Or maybe it was…well maybe it was just because.

"Link…how does it feel for you? How do I feel to you? Zelda asked resting her head against his. It's true Zelda would have no way of knowing this.

"Well, to be very, very honest with you, it feels like…oh god…well, the same way it feels for you." Link started.

"Really? It's that good? I'm glad…I worried it wouldn't be. I don't know why…I just did." Zelda said.

"And you…you feel…I don't even think I can put into words how amazing you feel." Link told her. Both Link and Zelda could have easily gotten lost to the night and forgotten about time. However, neither of them had looked at the clock and neither of them had confronted the fact that Link would be leaving to return to Ordon the next day. Well, actually in nine hours if you get technical. It was 3:00 in the morning and Link had to be on Epona and gone by 12:00.

The fire crackled and hissed softly as it was now an illuminated ball of amber burning slowly down. The good thing about a climax from _both _Link and Zelda was that it always wasn't this naturally accomplished…the bad thing about a mutual climax as such was the aftermath left the body in a state so relaxed that both Link and Zelda would drift away in no time. Zelda closed her eyes, she could still hear Link in her head; the way he sounded before spilling a piece of him into her. She could still feel the sensation of his body slamming into hers. Zelda whispered something to Link, it must have been filthy because whatever it was left Link's mouth open against her shoulder and his eyes blinking a few times. Link smiled.

"Anytime, Zelda…anytime." He told her referring to whatever she had said. Within minutes Zelda had fallen asleep with link not far behind her. It was such a shame that the morning light would too soon interrupt this serenity…but it would.

At Dawn

Zelda had already awaken. She quietly opened the bedroom door and sat on the edge of her bed. Link appeared to still be asleep. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead as the feeling of satin caressed him. He opened his eyes only to see brunette hair falling around his face. He brought a hand to Zelda's face and kissed her.

"You must have slept well for your face to be glowing like that." Link told her. Zelda laughed.

"And you must have slept well for you to still be asleep. I fixed your favorite this morning. It's ready whenever you are." Zelda told him.

"You didn't…Zelda…you must be crazy about me." Link said wrapping her satin clad shoulders in his arms.

"I told you, the chef only let's me _help_ him. I never get to fix anything by myself. I even made hot chocolate." Zelda said. Link stared at her. Why, why did she have to be so perfect? The way brushed Link's hair out of his face, the way she told him how much she loved him without ever uttering a word Zelda was just good at it. "I'll be in the kitchen. Come join me when you're ready." Zelda said getting ready to get up from the bed. Link grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No…wait…don't leave me. I'll only be a minute." Link pleaded with her. It was almost as if he feared she would disappear if she left the room without him. Zelda smiled.

"Of course, take your time though, You can take longer than a minute." Zelda said. "You'll want something warm to wear, there's a draft in the halls this morning. It's pouring rain outside that's probably why. It's beaten away the snow completely."

"You want me to wear something warm yet you're dressed in satin that barely hits your knees? Believe me Zelda, I'm not complaining _at all_. I'm just saying…" Link said smiling at her.

"Hey, I got hot in the kitchen because it gets really hot in there really fast. I have a long sweater on the back of the chair out there." Zelda said.

"Oh, well okay. Pick something out for me while I'm in the shower, will you?"

"Of course I will, I love to play dress up with you." Zelda said laughing as she walked over to her dresser to dig through a drawer. Link had already disappeared from her view. She decided she was going to dress him in black and tan today. Zelda loved Link in black. It was probably the contrast of that medium blond hair against such a dark color. Whatever, the case Zelda laid a pile of clothes on her bathroom counter for him and returned to her bed. It was just then that she panicked…she hadn't even thought about the fact that she had to change these sheets. Impa had the nose of a bloodhound and she would be able to pick up Link's scent in a minute. She frantically began to pull everything off the bed. _Everything_ would have to be washed including the blankets. Crap! Of all times! Why did these stupid blankets have to be filled with down!? They would take forever to dry. The good thing is Zelda could at least put a different set of sheets on and see how long the stupid blankets would take. She had everything wadded up in a huge ball in the floor and the new sheets halfway on the bed when she heard Link turn the shower off. She pulled and tugged on the fitted sheet to pull it the rest of the way onto the bed. It didn't take Link long to get dressed and come back into the bedroom only to see that Zelda had thrown things everywhere.

"What are you doing? I leave the room for 5 minutes and this happens?" Link asked her putting the towel over his shoulders where his hear was still wet.

"I forgot that I had to change these sheets. Impa would know instantly that you've been in here." Zelda said throwing the flat sheet on top.

"She would?" Link asked her.

"That woman could smell a cinnamon roll fifty miles away! In fact…I need to change." Zelda said. As Zelda dug through her drawer for her white fleece robe Link threw her pillows back in place.

"Can I ask you something? And I promise I'm not asking you this in a sick…weirdo…please don't reconsider marrying me kind of way…but…can I take it with me? You know…when…" Zelda cut him off.

"No, no don't finish that sentence. Of course you can take it with you. I'll have something to wear when I come to Ordon, right?" Zelda smiled all over and winked at Link.

"And when you come to Ordon what makes you think for a minute I'll let you wear this?" Link asked laughing at her. Zelda thought for a moment.

"Um…I don't have a comeback so on that note let's go eat." Zelda said grabbing Link with one hand and a huge wad of bedding with the other.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry. Let's go." Once in the hall Zelda sent Link on to the kitchen so she could get the blankets and sheets soaking. They had to by dry before Impa, Farbis and her father returned today. It wouldn't take them long to soak, the problem would be getting them dry. She found herself very cold now that she had her hands in the water and she had gotten her fleece sleeves wet. She hurried toward the kitchen where it was warm and where her sweater awaited her. Zelda put her pale blue robe in a pile on top of Link's coat that laid at the door. Zelda grabbed her sweater and quickly wrapped it around her.

"You haven't started yet?" Zelda asked thinking that Link should have started breakfast without her.

"I wanted to wait on you." Link told her. "It looks so good." Zelda hungrily dove into to everything she had fixed earlier that morning.

"Yeah…this is really, really good. Here you want some orange juice?" Link asked her getting ready to pour Zelda a glass.

"I'd love a glass." Zelda said. Both of them were sitting there over breakfast completely in denial over the fact that Link would have to leave shortly after they were done. The truth was, this was going to be painful but neither of them wanted to confront it right now.


	13. November Rain

Zelda stared blankly into the sink as she washed the last dish and handed it over to Link. She dried her hands and threw the towel on the kitchen counter. Link looked at her, a most forlorned look on his face.

"It's that time isn't it?" Link asked her. His voice low and sad. Zelda shook her head. "Should I bring some more wood in for you so you don't get all wet bring it in?" Link asked.

"I'm going to go with you to the stables to get Epona. I don't care if I get wet." Zelda said still staring at the floor. "I'll get my coat and I'll get you a scarf. You're going to get soaked on the way home. I'll get you an extra blanket too, you'll need it." Zelda said. Link stopped Zelda before she could walk away and kissed her. It was one of those desperate 'cling to me forever' kisses. Once Zelda had pulled her lips away from him she rested her forehead on his chin.

"I'll be right back. I won't be long." She reluctantly released Link so she could get him ready for the hour and a half journey through the pouring rain. Link moved toward the door and got dressed for the cold outside. He knew Zelda was right, he would need a scarf with his heavy coat. Fortunately, his coat did have a hood; that would help some. Link took Zelda's pale blue robe and tucked it inside his coat until he could put it in Epona's pack. Zelda returned with a heavy blanket, Impa would never realize it was gone. The only scarf Zelda could find was her own red one. It would probably be too short for him but it would work for now. "Okay, here…" Zelda wrapped her scarf around Link's neck and tucked it in his coat. "I never….thought about this part." Zelda said trying to fight back obvious tears. "I mean…" she shook her head. "Never mind…I'm acting like a baby. Come on, let's….let's go to the stables." Zelda said turning around to hide her streaked face.

"Look at me…" Link spun her around and put his hands on her face wiping her tears across her cheek. "I don't want to leave you…it's not supposed to be this way…I'm not supposed to…lay down with you and…then leave you." Link bit down on his lower lip so he wouldn't have to confront his own tears. "Come with me…..just come back with me for today…just for…you can't do that…you have to stay here…I can't take you with me…can't take you…" Now, it was Link who was hiding his face from Zelda. Zelda held on to him. They both acted as if the other was dying. Link would be back tomorrow morning! Of course, that didn't mean they would get to see each other. Daltus would probably come home and hand out the orders to Zelda for the week. It hadn't hit Link how hard it was going to be leaving her until right now. He would go home to an empty house, and empty cold house. He would sleep tonight in an empty bed and the truth was he wasn't looking forward to any of this. He didn't even want to go back to Ordon. What was the point? Everything that meant anything to him was here.

"We need to get moving." Link said grabbing hold of himself. He put an arm around Zelda and they opened the door only to walk into a miserable November day. "Are you sure you don't want me to bring some more wood in for you?" Link asked her.

"No, really. I'll get it. I have several things to take care of before Impa, Farbis and my father get home." Zelda said once again having a grip on herself. They hurried to the stables which seemed to be so far away today. Once there, they closed the door behind them. They were safe from the rain for a little while.

"Hi pretty girl." Zelda said to Epona walking up to her and petting her. Zelda opened up her stall and pulled the door away.

"Hey girl, are you ready to go? Yeah, neither am I." Link talked to her running a brush over her coat. It was pointless, they were both going to be soaked. Link was just stalling at this point. Link walked Epona out of her stall and saddled her. There was only one thing left to do now. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's shoulders.

"Can I really put this weekend into words…no…no I can't." Link said. "I love you…I love you…" his voice trailed off.

"I love you too." Zelda smiled. "It was always hard to never stop thinking about you before…now it's going to be impossible to stop thinking about you. Be careful. Okay…you should go now…before I climb on Epona and go with you." Link smiled back at her.

"I hope I see you tomorrow…oh god so much I hope I see you tomorrow." He took a deep breath. "Goodbye, baby…" Link reached down for Zelda's hand. He squeezed her hand and motioned Epona toward the stable door with the other. Zelda followed him toward the open door. The cold rain was blowing in the door, it was a bleak world outside today.

"I'll close things up." Zelda reassured him.

"Be careful bringing wood in today. Don't pinch your fingers between the logs." Link told her pulling the scarf she gave him up over his nose. He would need as much coverage as possible today traveling in this. Link slowly nudged Epona forward into the rain. He held on to Zelda until her hand slipped out of his as Epona took off into cobblestone road ahead. Noticing the way Epona took off she could tell Epona was uncomfortable. Her beautiful silky mane was soaked within seconds. Which meant Link was just as saturated. Zelda stood under the awning of the stable, pulling her coat tighter around her and watched him until he was completely out of sight. It was time for her to take the wood inside, get the fires going again and prepare for her father's arrival. She pulled her hood over her head, closed the stable doors, grabbed the basket and headed for the wood shed. She knew she would be making at least three trips. Zelda took the first batch of wood inside and thought it best to get the fire going in the den again. She checked her blankets, one was dry and so she could return it to her room. She also remembered she needed to take the peach wine bottle into her room and lay it by her bedside. So, with blanket in one hand she took the wine bottle and a goblet into the her bedroom. She strategically placed the glass and the bottle on her nightstand. However, not without first dripping the last few drops of wine into the bottom and paying special attention to leave an imprint of her lips around the edge. She spread her blanket out on the bed and was still patiently awaiting the other.

Zelda was careful to cover her tracks; nothing could be out of place. Nothing could have any remnant that Link had been there. In fact, Zelda had to somehow work a shower in because she knew her hair still lingered with Link's scent. She was also running out of time. It was approaching 1:00 and her father, Impa and Farbis would be returning soon.


	14. A Safe Return

There was a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" Zelda called but she knew no one could hear her. She continued shaking wet hair with her fingers and stopped to tie her white fleece robe. Impa would just die if Zelda opened the door with her robe hanging open. Zelda had finally gotten to the door.

"Zelda!" Impa said happily throwing her arms out to hug her little girl.

"Hi Impa!" Zelda hugged her tightly against her.

"Hurry back inside now! Look at you! You're barefoot, you have a wet head! You're robe barely touches your knees! You're going to chill and catch a cold, honey!" Impa said shoving Zelda backwards.

"Hi Farbis!" Zelda said all smiles. God, if only Impa knew what Zelda knew. "I hope that…Impa showed you a good time while you were away." The comment caught Farbis a bit off guard. Zelda's smile covered her entire face as his face turned pink.

"Uh…yes….of course Zelda…we had a lovely time." Farbis said.

"I'm sure you did." Zelda answered him pulling Impa's bags inside. "Hi daddy!" Zelda greeted her father with open arms.

"How's my little girl? Were you okay here all by yourself?" Her father asked of her.

"Everything was just fine, daddy don't worry." Zelda reassured him.

"Did you and Link pick out the cake for the wedding like you said you were doing?" her father asked.

"Yes we did, oh it's going to be such a lovely cake, daddy. I'm sure you'll be delighted." Zelda said.

"Good, good. Now Zelda, after we get settled and have dinner I need to discuss next week's business with you. There are many things that need to be taken care of. I'll go over everything with you. Zelda could feel her heart sink a little bit. Another week; back to the daily grind. All the workers would return to the palace she and Link would be pulled in twenty different directions. There's no way a weekend like this past one would ever come around any time soon…if at all. The next time Zelda may have Link in her bed could possibly be May 27th of the next year…their wedding day.

"Very well, daddy. We'll go over it together." Zelda said, her voice a bit melancholy. "Impa! Impa, I have to tell you something…it's about my gown. Come on, sit with me in the den and I'll explain." Zelda said snapping out of her saddened state. She knew she couldn't dwell on the work ahead. Instead, she would tell Impa about changing her gown exactly as she had rehearsed.

Meanwhile, across Hyrule Link was coming into Ordon. It was a miserable afternoon in Ordon and Link wished so much that for once he could just be left alone so he could go home, stare into his own fire and forget about everyone and everything else except Zelda. Link knew though that it wouldn't take long for Rusl or Beth or Colin or someone would come running to him to talk or to ask something of him. Maybe since the younger kids were older now they wouldn't idolize him as much. Epona slowed to a steady trot as they followed the muddy path into town. Maybe the falling rain would keep everyone away. Epona was soaking wet and muddy. Link was drenched and chilled to the bone spite his layers of clothes. The path to his home was close by.

"Easy girl, we're almost there." Link said to Epona slapping her wet coat. He would put her up in the small shelter not far his house. Once they had reached the path, Link jumped off of her, landing in the mud below. He walked her slowly up the path still thankful that he was avoiding everyone. Link had arrived at the shelter, pulled her wet gear off and 'tucked her in' for the night. He knew he wouldn't be able to brush her out until she dried off. He knew it would be best to just wait until they arrived at the stables again in the morning where he could groom and clean her properly. Link made his way to his own darkened door. He knew he would have to get a fire going soon because it would be cold inside. He opened his door and closed it behind him. He was safe from any interruption…for now. Link shed most of his clothes at the door since they were so wet and his boots were soaked through as well. He quickly went to the fireplace and began throwing logs in. He was shivering from the chill in the room. He finally got it going. Now to get into warmer clothes.

"Impa, don't cry!" Zelda encouraged her.

"I'm sorry Zelda, that's just so beautiful! Ooh, I can't wait to see you try it on! You're just going to be such a beautiful bride!" Impa said through her tears. She was so pleased with the picture of Zelda's new less than virginal white gown and she bought every word of what Zelda had told her. "Oh, what's your father going to think of his little girl not wearing white on her wedding day? Do you think he'll be upset?" Impa asked still crying.

"Daddy won't mind, Impa. He's oblivious to most of the plans for the wedding anyway." Zelda said handing her a tissue.

"I'm sorry Zelda…this is just such a stunning gown to begin with and now in this beautifully rich color…why, your gown will be talked about for years to come!" Impa said. Zelda smiled to herself as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"The hot chocolate is good Zelda. Did you make it this morning?" Impa asked.

"I did, I thought it would be nice to have once you arrived today." Zelda said. Seriously, as Link had asked her…how often did she lie to Impa? She was very good at keeping a straight face when she did it.

"Zelda, this trip I took with your father and Farbis…it was good for me. I was able to understand what life was like not watching over you all the time. I realized that you are 21 and maybe you don't need me for every little thing anymore." Impa explained.

"But Impa, I will always need you…you know that. I don't need you to pick out my clothes, or check me for a fever or make certain I'm eating properly. And I don't need you protect me; I don't need you to keep me warm at night or…tell me I'm not fat. I'm going to have a husband for that." Zelda said laughing. Impa smiled. "Impa, I'm always going to need you to tell me you love me." Zelda looked around as if to see if someone were listening. "And I'm going to need you for the really tough stuff...like…what to expect the first night." Zelda said quietly. Impa nearly choked on her hot chocolate. She laughed at Zelda. If here had been someone else in the room Zelda would have winked at them for sure. God, she knew how to reel Impa in. Impa laughed at her.

"Oh Zelda! Zelda, you're terrible!" Impa said through her laughter.

"What!? I'm serious, Impa!" Zelda said laughing with her. That was actually a very good move, it was Zelda's unnoticeable way of telling Impa that she knew Impa was anything but a virgin and it reconfirmed Impa's role as the one with all the wisdom.

Back in Ordon, Link sat in front of his fire now with a cup of tea and warm clothes. He had laid Zelda's satin robe on his bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He wondered what she was doing right now, if she was cold from being outside in the rain or if she was sitting in the palace all by herself. He wondered if he was there with her would she let him take her white fleece robe off and…Link's eyes shot to his door as he heard a knocking. He quickly rose to his feet, shoved Zelda's robe under his bed and reluctantly asked who was there. He opened the door at the voice outside.

"Rusl, come in. You're going to get so wet standing there like that." Link said opening his door for Rusl.

"Hello, Link. I noticed that you had a fire burning. You were gone all weekend. Where have you been?" Rusl asked removing his shoes at the door.

"Some official business for the king. I had to travel to pick up a new horse for the stables." Link told him.

"I see, well I hope that your journeys went well." Rusl said.

"Indeed, here come sit down. Would you like some tea?" Link asked him. Link didn't really want to deal with Rusl right now but what was he going to do, tell him to leave?

"Certainly, thanks. So you just picked up the one horse?" Rusl asked.

"Yeah, yeah just the one. It was from one of the neighboring countries. Not too big of a deal really. It was a beautiful horse and Zelda thought so too." That was good, considering Link came up with that on the spot.

"Zelda…" Rusl said as he smiled into his tea cup. He looked up at Link. "Will you tell me about her? Link smiled back at him, he hadn't smiled like that since he had been with her.

"Of course I will, what would you like to know?" Link probably should have hid the sparkle in his eyes otherwise Rusl would be suspicious.

"What's she look like?" Rusl asked.

"Oh god Rusl…she's….she has long brunette hair…it…it always smells good. She…has dark brown eyes and when she laughs they light up the whole room." Link stared off into the fire. He needed to be careful he didn't say too much because right now of all times he could get carried away. "She is…the most beautiful woman…you'll ever see Rusl…ever." Link said dreamily. "She's so kind and…surprisingly thick skinned. She's funny and…she gets mad at the chef and the housekeeper." Link was lost in his own words again as he laughed. "She hates pork and beets…oh she really hates beets. She likes her iced tea sweet, she'd fight you for a baked potato with butter. She gets cold easily and…I'm sorry Rusl….god I'm just blabbering along. You should have stopped me." Link said. Rusl had an enchanted look on his face. Rusl shook his head.

"No…don't stop…please. I've never heard you like this before." Rusl said. Link smiled. He never thought that Rusl stopping by would actually make Link feel better. Well, he did get to talk about the woman he loved, the woman he lost his virginity to…why wouldn't he fell a little better?

"She wants a cat, but she's so allergic that her eyes water every time she touches one her eyes water like crazy. God, there was this one time when she…" Link stopped. He almost caught himself about to tell Rusl how beautiful Zelda looked in her pale blue robe and that was going too far. Link had gone far enough…for now.

If you enjoyed my story, please look forward to the sequel. The title is still in the works! Look forward to it soon!


End file.
